


Pie and Cool Whip

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Completely Safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Cool Whip

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pie and Cool Whip  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Charlie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after Completely Safe.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

As soon as Dean shut the door, Charlie leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. This was new territory for her. She couldn’t believe she had found Dean delicious. Admittedly there was something adorable about him that she couldn’t deny nor would she even try but delicious?

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. That was it! She had looked at Dean the same way he looked at a piece of pie. It all made sense now. The oldest Winchester brother with his beautiful eyes and rakish smile was her pie. She couldn’t help wondering how he felt about Cool Whip.


End file.
